We Hate Them
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: The Mikaelsons have a long history of disapproving of each others lovers. Whether they're dangerous, two faced or just simply irritating, the original siblings will always find a flaw in one another's partners.


**I do now own The Originals, it belongs to the CW.**

**Klaus's takes place in season 1, before Genevieve's death and it ignores Rebekah leaving New Orleans.**

Klaus had sworn to Elijah that he would not take action against Rebekah, that he would allow she and Marcel to live, going unpunished for what they had tried to do to him and, for reasons that he was not fully sure of himself, he had stuck to his promise to his brother. That did not mean, however, that he wouldn't go out of his way to wound his sister in other ways.

He knew it hurt her to see him with the witch who had tormented her in the hospital or worse, to not see them together and know that he was going to meet her. He would be gone for the whole night and when he returned he'd make sure to leave on display any marks she'd left on his neck or jaw. Sometimes he'd stay away from their family home for days on end and when he returned Elijah would raise his eyebrows and sigh at him in his most disappointed manner, but he didn't truly care about that beyond mild irritation. What he did enjoy was watching the brief flash of hurt that his sister would allow to pass through her eyes before carefully masking her expression, the way she'd turn from him scornfully, hurt that he was so willing to be with a woman who had tortured her and plotted to destroy their family. As though Rebekah hadn't already done that when she'd planned to have him murdered.

He supposed that he liked Genevieve well enough, she was beautiful, powerful and had that dangerous edge that he often enjoyed in a woman. However, he was aware that he would not have carried on seeing her for this long if it wasn't for Rebekah's painful past with her.

He strolled into his home casually, smirk already in place as he saw his sister grimace in his direction, disgust practically dripping from every pore.

"Morning, sister." He greeted her with faux pleasantness.

"Rot in Hell, brother," she replied icily before turning on her heel and walking away from him.

"Niklaus," Elijah spoke quietly from where he was seated behind him, Klaus had not even noticed his presence.

"Elijah, how are you this fine morning. Is that a new suit you're wearing, I like it."

Elijah rolled his eyes and didn't bother to dignify that with an answer. "Where have you been?"

"Around."

"It's been almost a week and you have not answered either mine or Rebekah's calls."

"Well, brother, that's just because I didn't want to speak to you- don't take it personally."

"We're concerned about you, Niklaus, about your relationship with Genevieve."

"I'd hardly call it a relationship, more of a-"

"I don't want to hear what you would call it, but whatever it is between you two, I'm asking you to end it."

"Are you asking me or is this you trying to tell me?" Klaus challenged, glaring at the other man.

"I am asking you. She and Celeste attempted to destroy our family, to hurt not only Rebekah but myself, you and Hayley. Have you forgotten that?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten that. That's why I like her."

"Because she could possibly inflict torture upon you or even end your life?" Elijah questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I like to live dangerously," Klaus grinned.

Elijah sighed, "I know that you're still upset with Rebekah and I appreciate that you haven't taken any more… drastic measures, but I'm asking you, as your brother, not to get any more involved with this woman."

"You weren't feeling very much like my brother when you plunged a knife in my heart."

"You've done the same to me on several occasions before now," Elijah reminded him calmly, "and I have forgiven you for it."

Klaus made a sound of acknowledgement.

Elijah continued, "I know that you want to hurt Rebekah by pursuing a relationship with somebody who hurt her but I'm asking you to try and let this go, we need to be united against the witches and against all other threats to our family. We cannot do that while trying to injure one another with these petty, passive-aggressive actions."

Klaus sighed and remained quiet for a few moments before finally nodding, "alright, fine. I will stop seeing Genevieve and I will focus more on business and standing against the witches but I'm not promising that I'll make up with Rebekah."

"Okay, that's enough for me," Elijah smiled, feeling relieved that this was sorted.

"I knew that he'd stop seeing the witch if you asked him to," Marcel commented, walking down the stairs and stopping next to the brothers.

"What?" Klaus demanded, still furious with Marcel for the part he had played in bringing Mikael after him. "Have you all been planning this lecture you just gave me?"

"Niklaus!" Elijah called to his retreating figure.

Elijah turned to the younger vampire in exasperation, "why would you do that?"

Two days later Klaus returned home, his clothes tattered and his skin slightly singed.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Rebekah asked, forgetting for a moment that they were supposed to be fighting.

"Don't ask." Was the only reply she received. "Perhaps you were right about witches, brother," he addressed Elijah, "they are bad news." He stated casually before walking past them all and into the house.

/

"I don't like him." Klaus stated.

"You can't kill him." Elijah replied automatically.

"I did not say that I wanted to." The seventeen year old pointed out.

"You didn't need to, I know you."

They were watching their ten year old sister playing with a little boy in their village. They were giggling together about something and the young dark haired boy handed her a small flower that was growing at the edge of the forest.

"Oh, a flower, how original." Klaus deadpanned.

"I personally like his hair, " Kol said, "it looks as though a family of birds could be nesting in there and I think that suits him."

"No, for me it's that large pimple on his forehead, I think it makes him look distinguished." Elijah added with a miniscule smirk.

"Now Mr Mature joins in," Klaus laughed.

"Who is that boy anyway?" Kol wondered, glowering at the boy who he saw as flirting with his sister.

"Is he Adrian's son?"

"I don't know but whoever he is, I don't like him." Klaus repeated stubbornly.

/

That evening at the dinner table, Kol decided to broach the subject with his sister. "So Bekah, who was that boy I saw you playing with earlier?"

"Boy?" Mikael questioned, his eyes shooting up from where they had been gazing down at his dinner almost comically.

"Just a friend, father." She assured Mikael, sending him her best innocent smile. He smiled back at his daughter and went back to his dinner causing Klaus to roll his eyes.

Kol continued, "hmm, seemed like more than just a friend to me, what with that little flower he gave-" He was cut off suddenly as Rebekah kicked him under the table as hard as she could, bringing tears to his eyes.

This exchange went completely unnoticed by their parents, who were too busy talking about the hunting opportunities the summer would bring.

/

The next morning, Finn was looking for his brothers at their father's request. He needed them all for today's hunting trip and Finn was the only one who was still in the house. The others had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth.

"What are you all doing?" He asked as though positive that the stupidity of the answer could not possibly be a shock to him.

"Shut up and get down!" Kol hissed at him and, reluctantly, Finn joined his brother's in crouching behind the bush he had found them hiding in.

"What are you doing?" He repeated in a whisper.

"We're watching Rebekah and her little friend." Klaus informed him as though this were completely normal behaviour.

"Why?" Finn finally asked when nobody elaborated.

"To see what they're doing, of course." Kol supplied, as though he were an idiot.

He gave Elijah a look of exasperation.

"I'm just here to make sure that Niklaus and Kol don't do anything stupid."

"Of course you are, that's why you pointed out that this bush was a better hiding spot than that cluster of trees." Klaus reminded him.

"Be quiet, they're talking!"

They all stopped to listen.

"I went with my father to market yesterday and I got this for you." The boy held his hand out towards Rebekah and she beamed with delight, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

He placed a small metal bracelet in her hand, making her smile even wider.

"Thank you Bjorn! I love it, it's beautiful."

"Just like you," the boy responded.

Kol made a gagging noise in the back of his throat.

They got back from their hunting trip with their father late that evening and after a quick supper their mother ushered them to bed, where Rebekah an Henrich were already sleeping. Their sister woke up as the others climbed into the bed and blinked at them all sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Bekah, it's still the middle of the night." Klaus told her quietly, lying down with Kol in between the two of them.

"Is that bracelet new?" Kol questioned.

"No." She lied casually, turning over to go back to sleep.

"So your friend Bjorn didn't give it to you?"

"Kol." Elijah warned, intervening before an argument could break out between Kol and Rebekah which would of course lead to the whole family getting involved and picking sides.

/

Two days later, Esther could not find Rebekah anywhere and she had just prepared supper.

"Will one of you go and look for her please?"

"I'll go, mother," Elijah assured her with a smile, heading out of the hut to look for his little sister.

"Rebekah!" He called, waiting. There was no reply. It was summer, so the evenings were still light and warm and he had no real reason to be concerned about his sister but he was still eager to find her just in case.

He searched around their hut and the surrounding huts, and asked some of her friends if they knew where she was. When that failed he headed towards the river bank, Rebekah had always liked it there.

"Rebekah!" He called again, looking around for any sign of her. He was about to give up and turn back when he heard a small sniffle. Sitting on the ground, leaning against a large grey rock was his sister, with her knees pulled up and her chin resting on them, crying.

"Rebekah, what happened?" he asked, squatting down beside her and pulling her into a hug.

"All boys are awful." She cried into his shoulder.

He told himself that now was not the time to be glad of his sister saying that, "has somebody hurt you?" He demanded.

"No. I lied about the bracelet, Bjorn gave it to me."

"That's alright, Rebekah, no one's going to be angry with you about that." He assured the girl gently.

"It's not that. The bracelet he gave me was just a cheap old thing, he gave Edith a bracelet just like it and said all the same things to her that he said to me."

"I'm sorry, Rebekah, but it sounds as though this Bjorn does not deserve you." He pulled out of the hug but kept his arm tight around her. "You're much too good for him. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure once Niklaus, Kol and even Finn find out about this they'll be keen to make him sorry for upsetting you."

"He's already sorry for upsetting me." The small girl informed him.

"What did you do to him?" He asked warily suddenly much more concerned about Klaus teaching her to use a knife.

"I hit him and knocked him over, and everybody laughed at him."

Elijah let out a laugh at that, "well then, you've had your revenge, and everybody knows what he's really like- that sounds like a successful day to me."

"I suppose so but I still don't know what to do with this," she held up the bracelet.

Elijah pulled his sister to her feet and stood behind her, facing the river. "You're going to throw it as hard as you can into the river and watch it get washed away."

The small girl pulled back her arm as far as it would go and hurled the bracelet as hard as she could, watching in satisfaction as it plunged into the fast running water with a splash.

/

"You're hair is red like the sunrise,

You're eyes are like bright blue pieces of the sky,

You're skin in white like freshly ski-" Fifteen year old Klaus guffawed as he read to Kol and Rebekah from the ragged piece of paper he had found hidden in Finn's pocket.

"What are you doing?" They all turned to see Finn standing in the doorway of their bedroom looking mortified.

"I was just educating our brother and sister by reading aloud to them, a bit of poetry." Klaus teased with a wide grin.

"Niklaus, give me that now."

"Your voice is as smooth as- ow!" The blonde cried as his brother smacked him over the head, pulling the paper from his hands.

Kol and Rebekah giggled as Finn stormed out of the room and Niklaus continued to nurse his sore head.

/

Elijah sighed in exasperation, he had been told to find Finn because nobody had seen him all day and his mother was concerned, as though Finn were a small child rather than a grown man.

He felt as though he had searched the whole village and was tempted to give up when he saw Klaus and Kol walking towards him wearing identical expressions of disgust.

"What's the matter?" He asked them, mildly concerned.

"Rebekah asked us to play hide and seek with her and we went into the barn to search in there and- I don't even want to describe what I saw in there." Kol said with a grimace.

"We saw our uptight brother… letting loose one might say," Klaus smirked, laughing as Kol glared at him in revulsion.

"Him and the red haired girl were…" Kol turned an interesting shade of red, "doing things."

"I suppose I should just tell mother that I couldn't find him." Elijah decided, not being willing to walk into that barn if he were paid it's weight in gold.

/

That night they were all in bed trying to sleep but all of them seemed to be finding it difficult, mainly for the reason that Finn kept letting out loud, dramatic sighs.

After what felt like the hundredth sigh, Kol snapped. "Finn, if you don't stop sighing like that I'm going to smother you!"

"That sounds harsh," Elijah said mildly, although he couldn't help but agree with him.

"I just miss her." Finn explained simply.

"Who?" Klaus wondered.

"Sage, she's so-"

"You miss her? You were going at it like rabbits only this afternoon, that was less than six hours ago." Klaus interrupted.

Elijah would not usually approve of his younger brother talking like this, however he once again couldn't help but agree with his rash brothers.

Finn glowered at Niklaus, "I never want to be apart from her."

"I miss the days when you never bothered to speak to us." Klaus muttered before rolling over to try and go to sleep.

All was quiet for a few minutes and Elijah felt his eyes drifting closed when Finn let out another loud, miserable sigh. It was only after Finn cried "ow!" that Elijah realised he had been the one to reach over and slap him.

/

"I am not too fond of this new girl Kol is associating with." Rebekah informed Klaus without preamble.

"No?" Klaus asked, only mildly interested as he had yet to meet this girl.

"No."

"Why not? Has a baby vampire upset you, sister?" Nik mocked with a smile.

"You can observe her yourself when she visits us this evening. I am sure you will find her to be just… delightful."

That night Kol brought a young vampire to the house where he and his siblings were currently living. She was beautiful, long light brown hair, large green eyes and a wide smile. As the evening passed, Klaus was growing more and more confused, the girl certainly wasn't his type but he failed to see any particular flaw in her. She was attractive, she seemed fond of Kol and she was pleasant enough.

As Kol finished telling a story about his travels in the east, a sudden loud braying noise took Klaus by surprise and he nearly chocked on the mouthful of wine he had just taken. He glanced up and caught Rebekah's eye, she was grinning widely.

It seemed that the girl's laugh didn't end- the dreadful noise continued for several minutes. "You are so droll," she complimented Kol who smiled, seemingly oblivious to the grating sound she had just produced.

After that incident, Rebekah made a great effort to keep the young vampire laughing, just to watch Niklaus tense every time the hideous laugh poured from her mouth.

/

As soon as Kol escorted the girl out of the house, the laughter burst out of Klaus and Rebekah and rang through the house.

"What are you two laughing at?" Kol inquired suspiciously.

"Nothing." Klaus lied easily.

"What?" Kol asked again, "Bekah?" He appealed to his sister.

"Nothing, Kol." She giggled, causing Klaus to begin sniggering again.

"What is so funny? Is there something amusing about Elizabeth?"

"Do you have a problem with your girlfriend being a funny girl, Kol?" Rebekah asked him, trying to maintain a straight face.

"What did she do that was so funny?"

"Her impressions were excellent, don't tell me you didn't notice!" Klaus feigned shock.

"What impressions?"

"The impression of the horse she kept doing, surely you noticed, brother."

At this point Rebekah dropped her calm façade and burst into another fit of laughter, Klaus joining her.

"I hate you both," Kol announced before stalking out of the room with a scowl.

He would never admit that the reason the two of them broke up was because once his siblings had pointed it out he couldn't help but notice that Elizabeth had the most annoying laugh he had ever heard. It reached a peak when he considered smothering her with a pillow the first time they watched a comedy together.

"I hate my family," he muttered to himself as he left her house, leaving her standing bewildered in the doorway.

/

"And then in January 1927 I visited Australia for the first time, and then in 1928 I bought my first real fur coat, and in 1929 I…" the woman droned on.

"Dear God, is she ever going to stop?" Rebekah murmured to Klaus under her breath.

"I'm just glad she's stopped telling us about every kind of train ever invented," he whispered back.

"Or every different kind of film that has ever been used in cameras," Kol joined his sibling's whispered conversation. "Is there someway we can escape? Can one of you take one for the team and plunge the white oak stake into your heart?"

Rebekah snorted loudly, cutting off Elijah's date and causing all eyes around the table to focus on her.

"Are you all right, Rebekah?" Elijah asked pointedly.

"Yes, fine. I was just really enjoying Mina's stories about the 1920s, she has so many of them."

"I can't quite choose my favourite." Kol quipped, causing Klaus to smirk.

"Wait until you hear about what I got up to in the 1930s," Mina said with pride.

"Oh, bloody hell." Klaus mumbled, hoping that a meteor would fall from the sky and either land on Mina or on him.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Rebekah asked suddenly, "There's cake in the kitchen, I'll get it." She announced before anyone could say that they wanted any.

About thirty seconds later the house was filled with a shrill, blaring noise.

"What the hell is that?" Kol cried, covering his ears.

"Fire! There's a fire in the kitchen! Everyone out the house until it's safe!" Rebekah shouted, running into the dining room and ushering them all outside.

"Are we not leaving Mina inside?" Klaus questioned as he saw her standing on the lawn with his brother. Rebekah giggled quietly but quickly put on a straight face when Elijah looked at her sharply.

/

After putting out the small kitchen fire, Elijah escorted Mina to her car and said his goodbyes before heading back into the house.

"Niklaus! Kol! Rebekah!" He called from their living room.

"Crap," Rebekah muttered, Klaus and Kol sharing her sentiments.

They headed down the stairs as naturally as possible, hoping not to raise Elijah's suspicions.

"Did you really set our kitchen on fire to avoid Mina?"

"No!" Rebekah objected emphatically.

"Yes," Klaus replied casually.

"Nik!" Rebekah protested.

"Sorry, Bekah, did I give away your subtle subterfuge?"

"I cannot believe that you would go to such ridiculous measures to avoid speaking to her." Elijah said with anger and disappointment lacing his tone.

Rebekah couldn't stand it when her oldest brother was upset with her, "it wasn't just me." She admitted.

"Now who's the traitor?" Klaus teased.

"What do you mean?" Elijah demanded.

"Let's just say the boat crash we were involved in a few weeks ago may not have been accidental. I may have ploughed us into the rocks because I couldn't bear to hear another word about the industrial revolution in England." Klaus acknowledged without a hint of shame or remorse.

"And I suppose Kol crashing our car on the journey home was to also avoid conversation with Mina?"

"No, he's just a really bad driver."

"Hey," Kol objected, shooting his brother a dirty look.

"Oh, sorry, was that intentional?"

"..No," Kol admitted sheepishly.

"Enough." Elijah said, before they could digress further. "What you all did was disrespectful not only to Mina, but to me too. Not that I should expect better at this point."

"Don't be so dramatic, Elijah." Klaus admonished with a roll of his eyes. "You joined in when Rebekah and I made fun of Kol's last girlfriend, and you've certainly never made a secret of disliking people Rebekah and I have been involved with."

"I did not dislike those people for petty reasons."

"It's not petty, Elijah. At this point she's so boring I'm worried she might actually kill us." Rebekah insisted.

"Fine. I promise to never force you to associate with her again, would that make you happy?"

"Exceedingly," Klaus replied without hesitation.

"Definitely." Kol was quick to supply.

"I think that would be best for all involved," Rebekah decided, she would push her brother to break up with Mina when he was in a more indulgent mood.

"Then it's settled," Elijah announced, keeping his face free of emotion.

Only when he got to his study and closed the thick wooden door did he allow himself to smile. Finally, he had a girlfriend his siblings wanted to avoid as much as possible. Never again would he have to be mortified by his siblings' behaviour in front of a woman he had an interest in. Mina herself had younger siblings, so she was all too understanding when he explained the situation and readily agreed to act as though she were the dullest person alive.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a simple text to Mina- _Mission accomplished._

**The end.**

**This idea has been plaguing me since season 1 when I noticed that none of the Mikaelsons ever seem to like one another's boyfriends/girlfriends.**

**Klaus's was a little more serious than the others so I'm not really sure exactly what genre this fic is.**

**Please review.**


End file.
